fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoot en Donkerpoot: Wraak
Dit is onze ff over Daskit (perspectief Zonnepoot) en Taankit (perspectief Donkerpoot)thumb|de zelfgetekende voorkant, de kat die erop staat is Taankit thumb Veel plezier met lezen, Zonnepoot en Donkerpoot <3 Lichtclan: Leider: Rookster; grote langharige zwartgrijze kater. Commandant: Appelvacht; mooie witte poes met rode vlekken. Medicijnkat: Zilvertand; langharige zilvergrijze kater. Krijgers: Beukneus; grote vriendelijke bruine kater met een lichtere buik en poten. (Leerling: Wilgpoot) Druppelwolk; blauwgrijze poes met een wit puntje aan haar staart en blauwe ogen. Snelstroom; kleine zwart-witte kater. (Leerling: Groenpoot) Vleermuistand; grote, sterke, gespierde zwarte kater met scherpe klauwen. (Leerling: Roodpoot) Sterrenpels; lapjespoes met veel wit. (Leerling: Wolkpoot) Eenvleugel; bruine cyperse poes met witte plekken. Steenvoet; donkergrijze kater met grote voeten. (Leerling: Regenpoot) Uilenvlucht; oude donkerbruine poes met heldere ogen. Leerlingen: Groenpoot; wit poesje met bladgroene ogen. Wolkpoot; lichtgrijs katertje met groene ogen. Wilgpoot; grijs cypers poesje met een witte buik. Roodpoot; vlammend rood katertje, hij mist het topje van zijn staart. Regenpoot; zwart katertje met een grijzige staart. Moederkatten: Lichtroos; lapjespoes met groene ogen (Kits: Daskit, Bloemkit en Witkit). Schaduwglans; lichtrode poes met zwartige vlekken (Kits: Helderkit, Taankit en Eikenkit) Dampneus; slanke grijze poes (kit: Forelkit) Kittens: Daskit; koppig zwart-wit katertje met groene ogen. Bloemkit; klein, wild lapjespoesje. Witkit; langharig wit katertje. Helderkit; goudkleurig poesje. Taankit; schriel lichtbruin katertje met donkere ogen. Eikenkit; zwak, klein donkerbruine katertje. Forelkit; klein lichtgrijs poesje. Katten en andere dieren buiten de clan: Vos, rode kater waarmee de clan een afspraak heeft dat hij in hun territorium mag jagen. Proloog Speelse kreten klonken door het kamp. Twee kittens waren met elkaar aan het spelen. Wanneer de een de ander een zachte tik op zijn oor gaf, lachten ze even en zo gingen ze door. Verderop zat twee moederkatten liefdevol naar de kits te kijken. Het bruine katertje rende luid roepend naar zijn moeder toe. “Schaduwglans! Schaduwglans! Zag je hoe ik Daskit een tik op zijn oor gaf?” “Ja, Taankit dat zag ik. Maar doen jullie elkaar geen pijn?” “Natuurlijk niet, Schaduwpels. Toch, Daskit?” “Nee. We oefenen alleen maar voor als de zwerfkatten aanvallen. Lichtroos heeft zelf gezegd dat dat gaat gebeuren.” De moederkat naast Schaduwglans keek Daskit aan. “Nee, Daskit, dat heb ik niet gezegd. Ik zei dat we moeten oppassen dat het niet gebeurd.” “Nou ja,” kwam Taankit tussenbeide. “We oefenen gewoon. Je weet maar nooit.” Vacht aan vacht liepen de twee kittens weg. “Wat zijn ze toch lief hè.”, mauwde Lichtroos tegen Schaduwglans. “Ja.”, mauwde die terug. “Ze zijn echt altijd samen. Het zou me niet verbazen als ze voor altijd beste vrienden blijven.” Lichtroos knikte. Het was rustig in de kraamkamer. Ineens kwamen er twee balletjes vacht naar binnen gerold. Taankit sprong overeind en bevrijdde zijn maatje van een tak. “Kom,” fluisterde hij. “Laten we net doen alsof de zwerfkatten aanvallen.” “Ja, dat is een goed idee!” Daskit sloop dichterbij de andere kits. Taankit en Daskit keken elkaar aan en op hetzelfde moment begon ze keihard te schreeuwen. “Help!” “Ze zijn er!” “De zwerfkatten!” Alle kits sprongen geschrokken overeind en drongen elkaar aan de kant om als eerste buiten te zijn. Daskit en Taankit lachten. Maar aan een ding hadden ze niet gedacht. Dampneus lag ook nog in de kraamkamer. Ze pakte de kittens in hun nekvel en liep naar buiten. Daar zette ze hen neer en keek hen boos aan. Lichtroos en Schaduwglans kwamen eraan gerend en terwijl Dampneus de bange kittens kalmeerde, kregen Daskit en Taankit een uitbrander van de overige twee moederkatten. “Pfff.” Taankit zuchtte. “Nu moeten we de rest van de dag binnen zitten.” “Niet als we ontsnappen.” “Huh?” “Nou,” legde Daskit uit. “Met dit warme weer zit toch iedereen lekker buiten. Ze zullen het vast niet merken als we ervandoor gaan. We maken met onze klauwen gewoon een gat in de wand en daar gaan we er dan uit. Het enige probleem is dat Lichtroos en Schaduwglans om de beurt komen kijken of wij nog wel zijn waar we horen te zijn.” “Wacht eens! De vorige keer kwamen ze maar twee keer kijken. Als we ervoor zorgen dat we in stukjes weggaan, zou het wel eens kunnen werken!” Meteen trippelden de kittens naar de achterste wand toen en begonnen een gat te klauwen. Toen er een groot genoeg gat was ontstaan, kropen ze een voor een naar buiten en begonnen achter de kraamkamer aan hun vechttechnieken te werken. “Taankit! Daskit!” Taankit en Daskit keken elkaar geschrokken aan. Ze waren te lang weg gebleven en nu werden ze gezocht door Schaduwglans en Lichtroos. Snel spurtten ze weg bij het gat in de wand. Ze renden zo hard als ze konden in de richting van het medicijnhol. Bijna botsten ze tegen Zilvertand op, die een pakje kruiden droeg. “Passen jullie op, kleintjes?”, mompelde hij om het pakketje heen. De kittens knikten haastig en renden naar binnen. Maar ze waren niet snel genoeg. Vanuit het niets sprong Vleermuistand op hun pad. Hij pakte ze vliegensvlug op en bracht ze terug naar hun moeders. “Volgens mij zijn dit de kittens die jullie zochten.”, zei hij, terwijl hij Daskit en Taankit neerzette. “Oh, gelukkig, je hebt ze gevonden.”, mauwde Lichtroos Schaduwglans knikte instemmend. “We waren al bang dat we ze kwijt waren.” Ze wendde zich tot de kittens. “En aangezien het niet werkt om jullie te straffen, mogen jullie buiten blijven.” “Yes!”, riepen Taankit en Daskit in koor “Maar,” vervolgde Schaduwglans. “Als jullie nog eens zo’n streek uithalen, regel ik een oppas voor jullie.” Taankit en Daskit knikten braaf. Ze hadden alles behalve zin in een oppas. Hoofdstuk 1 Daskit werd wakker naast het warme lichaam van zijn moeder, het was nu nog koud maar tegen zonhoog zou de nieuwbladzon de wereld al weer verwarmd hebben. Hij stond op, rekte zich uit en struikelde bijna over zijn broertje en zusje terwijl hij naar Taankit toeliep. Taankits lichaam ging rustig op en neer, hij sliep nog. Daskit maakte zich klaar om op hem te springen, hij lanceerde zichzelf de lucht in met als bedoeling om op Taankit te landen. Een stel tanden boorde zich diep in zijn nekvel en trokken hem weg van de slapende Taankit, Schaduwglans, Taankits moeder had hem te pakken. Waarom had ik niet gekeken of zij ook nog sliep?, dacht hij bij zichzelf toen Schaduwglans heb buiten neerzette. 'Ga jij daar maar lekker buiten spelen' mauwde ze en Daskit stond alleen op de openplek. Daskit verveelde zich, de enige katten die al wakker waren, waren net met de Dageraadpatrouille vertrokken. De zon klom steeds hoger aan de hemel en de katten kwamen nu stuk voor stuk uit hun holen gelopen. Hij keek rond en zag dat een paar katten nu ook wakker begonnen te worden. Er vormde zich een plannetje in Daskits hoofd hij sloop naar Eenvleugel die net wakker was en sprong met een grauw bovenop haar. Taankit stak net zijn slaperige kopje uit de kraamkamer, toen hij zag wat Daskit aan het doen was, hij spurtte de openplek over en sprong ook op Eenvleugels rug. De krijger probeerde lachend de twee kittens van zich af te gooien, Daskit en Taankit plofte naast elkaar in het zand. Witkit en Bloemkit waren wakker geworden en samen met Helderkit liepen zij naar Daskit en Taankit toe. 'Kijk een Vlinder!' riep Witkit en hij deed meteen een uithaal naar het beestje, de vlinder vladderde net buiten zijn bereik en hij mistte het beest op een haartje. Het is jammer dat Eikkit en Forelkit niet mee kunnen spelen, dacht Daskit terwijl hij zelf ook een sprong waagde. Het broertje van Taankit was nog te zwak om buiten te spelen en Forelkit had haar oogjes nog niet open, uit zijn ooghoek zag hij Taankit ook een sprong maken en weer vladderde de vlinder weg. Ik krijg je wel! Daskit sprong met al zijn kracht naar de vinder en hij had hem te pakken. Hij rende er meteen mee naar de kraamkamer om hem aan Lichtroos te laten zien, Taankit volgde hem op zijn hielen. De kittens stormde de kraamkamer binnen, 'Lichtroos! Lichtroos!' riep Daskit opgewonden, hij wilde de vlinder zo snel mogelijk aan zijn moeder laten zien. Hij spotte zijn moeder achterin de kraamkamer en rende met een rotvaart op haar af zonder te kijken waar zijn poten gingen. Hij was nu bijna bij zijn moeder en hij knalde vol tegen Eikkit aan, Taankit bleef bij zijn broertje om te kijken hoe het ging en Daskit rende weer verder. Hij gleed nog een stukje door toen hij voor zijn moeder stopte, 'kijk, kijk' mauwde hij opgewonden. Er kwam geen goedkeuring uit de mond van zijn moeder, alleen een ijzingwekkende kreet. Daskit keen achterom en zijn blik kruiste die van Taankit, hij zag alleen maar haat in zijn ogen. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? dacht hij nieuwsgierig, hij keek naar Eikenkit en zag dat het katertje dood op de grond lag. Hoofdstuk 2 “J-jij…” Taankit kreeg de woorden met moeite uit zijn mond. “Jij h-hebt Ei-eikenkit vermoord-d!” Daskit keek hem ongelovig aan, alsof hij dacht dat Taankit loog. “Ik.. ik… het was niet mijn bedoeling!” Taankit hoorde het nog maar vaag. Ze waren bijna klaar om leerlingen te worden en Eikkit betekende alles voor hem. Taankit draaide zich om. Hij rende met grote passen naar buiten en bleef midden op de open plek staan. Ineens voelde hij de vacht van Daskit tegen zijn vacht aan. Demonstratief draaide hij zijn rug naar hem toe. “Het was gewoon een ongeluk.” Wat zei hij daar? Dat was de druppel! Taankit draaide zich met een ruk om en staarde zijn vroegere beste vriend in zijn ogen. “het was geen ongeluk, jij hebt Eikkit vermoord! En daar zal je voor boeten ook.” Het was eruit voor hij er erg in had. De spijt in de ogen van Daskit veranderde in woede. “Nou, als je niet wil luisteren, dan niet hoor!” Hij rende terug richting de kraamkamer. Taankit keek hem een beetje verloren na. Het was toch wel raar dat dit ongeluk hun vriendschap zo in een klap kapot kon maken. Taankit lag te woelen in zijn slaap. Elke nacht opnieuw confronteerden zijn dromen hem ermee dat hij zijn beste vriend was verloren. Deze nacht was hij voor de zoveelste keer in hetzelfde woud. Het was er duister en kil en hij was altijd alleen. De eerste keer dat hij er was, dacht hij een lapjespoes te zien. Ze bleef daar maar zitten, naar hem kijkend. Toen ze zag dat ze zijn aandacht had, zei ze iets dat te zacht was om te verstaan. Taankit had haar na die keer nooit meer gezien. Zijn aandacht werd plotseling getrokken door een bijzonder uitziende kat. Hij had maar een halve staart en hij keek wazig om zich heen. Door zijn ogen zaten allerlei klauwen en Taankit vermoedde dat hij blind was. Voordat hij het doorhad was het woud verdwenen en lag hij in zijn eigen nest, tegen zijn moeder, Schaduwglans aan. “Auw, Daskit!” Elke ochtend was het weer hetzelfde: Daskit was eerder wakker en stootte op zijn tocht naar buiten ‘per ongeluk’ tegen Taankit aan. Een deze keer ging hij niet eens naar buiten! Hij maakte een hartstikke onnodig rondje door de kraamkamer. Waarschijnlijk om te zien of iedereen nog leefde. Dat laatste klopte niet helemaal, want het zou Daskit waarschijnlijk beter uitkomen als Taankit dood was. Toen Daskit weer in zijn nest lag, stond Taankit op en liep naar buiten. Hij had echt even behoefte aan frisse lucht. Hij was over een halve maan gelukkig al leerling, en dan had hij een eigen mentor met wie hij vele dagen kon optrekken. Taankit kon bijna niet wachten tot hij leerling was: Gevechtstraining, jachttraining, het helpen van de clan. Het kon bijna niet beter. Behalve krijger zijn dan, maar het krijger zijn zou nog even moeten wachten. En tot die tijd kon hij in ieder geval zijn clan helpen, en dat was het beste wat hij kon doen. Hij kon dus maar beter meteen beginnen. Taankit keek naar de hoop verse prooi. Kittens mochten er eigenlijk niks van pakken, maar de stapel was zo gegroeid, dat het vast niet erg was als hij maar één klein woelmuisje pakte. En daarbij, het was voor een goed doel. Hij klom omhoog, terwijl hij goed om zich heen keek of hij niet betrapt werd. Hopelijk krijg ik iets te pakken, dacht hij en hij zette zijn nagels in een eekhoorn. Terwijl hij zich omhoog hees, voelde hij de eekhoorn langzaam weg glijden. Oh, Sterrenclan, nee! Hij klauterde zo snel hij kon omhoog, tot hij bovenop de hoop stond. Wow, wat was het hoog! Hij kon zelfs het hol van de oudsten zien. Snel zocht hij op wat hij wilde hebben en hij klauterde snel weer naar beneden. Met de woelmuis aan een van zijn klauwen gehaakt, snelde hij de kraamkamer in. Hij zag dat Schaduwglans al wakker was, dus hij had het idee om haar te verrassen. Hij hupte op drie poten naar haar toe en legde de woelmuis voor haar neer. “Alsjeblieft, Schaduwglans. Helemaal zelf van de hoop verse prooi gevangen.” Zijn moeder keek verrast op. “Heb je die voor mij meegebracht?” Taankit knikte. “Ach, schatje toch. Wat ben je toch ook een lieverd.” Ze likte hem over zijn kop en nam een hap van de muis. Taankit voelde zich trots: Hij had de clan geholpen door alvast eten uit te delen én hij had zijn moeder blij gemaakt. Hoofdstuk 3 Daskit droomde van de tijd dat hij en Taankit nog zij aan zij speelden en alles samen deelden, ze waren met een mosbal bezig en Snelstroom had hen een uitbrander gegeven omdat ze te wild bezig waren. Hij werd wakker van het geluid van onweer en het geschreeuw van Appelvacht; 'iedereen naar binnen!' klonk haar stem luid en helder over het terrein. Daskit rilde, het onweer hat alle warmte uit de kraamkamer gezogen. Pets! Een druppel viel op zijn kop en hij ontdekte een lek in het dak vlak boven zijn hoofd, Waarom moet dit mij altijd weer overkomen? dacht Daskit. Hij had iedere keer Taankit gewekt, zijn hoop dat hij dan een keertje moest lachen en dat hij dan zei dat het weer goed was werd met de dag minder. Daskit verschoof zich een beetje zodat het water niet meer op zijn hoofd lekte en een nieuwe lichtflits snel gevolgd door de donder verlichte de kraamkamer. Forelkit schoot met een bang gepiep overeind toen ze de donder hoorde, Dampneus werd niet wakker dus besloot hij het kleintje maar te gaan troosten. '..ja, en hij was helemaal niet bang voor de donder..' de zon vulde de kraamkamer alweer terwijl Forelkit uitgebreid verslag van vorige nacht deed aan haar moeder. De enige sporen die het onweer van vorige nacht hadden achtergelaten waren diepe plassen op de openplek, Daskit stormde naar buiten om Taankit nat te spetteren die bij een van de plassen stond. Op het laatste moment stopte hij, hij twijfelde of het hiermee niet alleen maar erger werd. Terwijl Daskit daar stilstond werd hij een gemakkelijk doelwit voor Helderkit, zij had altijd jaloers naar Taankit en Daskit gekeken, want zij kon niet zo goed opschieten met Witkit of Bloemkit. Daskit schudde de druppels uit zijn vacht en sprong in de plas waardoor nu Helderkit ook helemaal nat werd. Haar vacht was bijna helemaal zwart, Daskit draaide zijn hoofd om en zag dat zijn vacht er ook niet al te best uitzag. Het is al vies, en erger kan het niet worden, dacht Daskit terwijl hij fanatiek verder ging. Hij keek om toen Rookster op de rots midden in het kamp sprong en riep: 'Laat alle katte die oud genoeg zijn om het kamp uit te gaan zich hier verzamelen voor een clanbijeenkomst!' Daskit wist dat ze nog geen leerlingen zouden worden gemaakt, daar waren ze nog te jong voor. Hij was benieuwd waar het over ging en samen met Helderkit ging hij bij de andere katten zitten. 'Uilenvlucht heeft me laten weten dat ze zich te oud begint te voelen voor het leven van een krijger, ze heeft mij gevraagd om zich bij de oudsten te voegen'. Daskit zag dat Witkit en Taankit ook waren komen kijken, Wikkits vacht was ook meer zwart dan wit dor de modder. Daskit liep weer weg van de katten die zich verzameld hadden voor de vergadering Nu Uilenvleugel naar het oudstenhol gaat zijn er nog minder krijgers om zes leerlingen te trainen. Misschien moeten Taankit en ik wel met elkaar trainen en komt alles weer goed! Met die vrolijke gedachte begon hij zijn vacht wat te fatsoeneren, hij was bijna klaar toen een klein zilver poesje op hem afschoot en hem de modderpoel weer induwde. Hij keek boos om en zag dat Taankit naast een trotse Forelkit stond, Waarom moet hij toch zo flauw blijven doen? het was maar een ongeluk, Daskits vrolijke bui was even snel over als hij gekomen was. Hoofdstuk 4 “Haha, je had Daskits gezicht moeten zien.” Taankit zat voor de kraamkamer te lachen met Forelkit en Helderkit. “Ik wilde dat ik erbij was geweest.”, beteuterd keek Helderkit naar de grond. Taankit voelde ene steek van medelijden voor haar. “Ach, de volgende keer ben je er wel bij.”, troostte hij haar. Forelkit sprong op. “Ik weet niet hoe het met jullie zit, jongens, maar ik verga van de honger.” Helderkit knikte instemmend. “Ja, ik ook.” Taankit sprong op. “Wie als laatste bij de hoop verse prooi is, is een muizenbrein.” Met zijn drieën renden ze de open plek over. Helderkit en Taankit kwamen glijdend voor de hoop tot stilstand, maar Forelkit kon niet op tijd stoppen en belandde tussen de verse prooi. Ze barstten alle drie in lachen uit. Nadat ze hadden gegeten, ging Forelkit slapen. “Ben je zenuwachtig?”, vroeg Helderkit. Taankit keek haar vragend aan. “Voor wat precies?” “Oh ja, dat weet jij natuurlijk niet.” Helderkit likte over haar poot en haalde die over haar oor. “Ik hoorde Rookster tegen Appelvacht zeggen dat hij ons twee al eerder leerlingen wilde maken, vanwege angst voor de zwerfkatten.” Terwijl ze dat zei, sprong Rookster op de Hogerots. “Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om het kamp uit te gaan zich onder de Hogerots verzamelen voor een ceremonie!” Taankit besefte nu pas dat Helderkit er mooi, gewassen uitzag. Dat kon je van hem niet zeggen. Snel gaf hij zichzelf nog een wasbeurt. “Het is tijd om Helderkit en Taankit tot leerlingen te benoemen.”, begon Rookster. De twee kittens gingen trots rechtop staan. Taankit keek om zich heen, totdat hij het vriendelijk gezicht van zijn moeder zag. Rookster wenkte Druppelwolk. “Druppelwolk, jij hebt jezelf al in talloze gevechten bewezen en het is tijd dat je je eigen leerling krijgt. Jij zal mentor worden van Helderpoot. Breng haar al je wijsheid toe en leer haar alles over het clanleven.” Druppelwolk knikte en raakte Helderpoots neus aan. “Eenvleugel, jij zal mentor worden van Taanpoot. Je bent een volleerd krijger en ik vertrouw erop dat je alles wat je weet aan je leerling overbrengt.” De clan dromde om de nieuwbakken leerlingen heen en feliciteerden hen. Taanpoot voelde een steek van verdriet. Eikenkit had er ook bij moeten zijn. Het was allemaal de schuld van die stomme Daskit. Gelukkig had Taanpoot nu een mentor en hij hoopte dat hij dan minder last had van zijn vroegere vriend. “Taanpoot, Taanpoot, sta op!” Taanpoot draaide zich om. “Huh?” Ik ga je het woud laten zien, weet je nog? Nu wist Taanpoot het weer! Het was een dag na zijn leerling ceremonie en hij ging samen met zijn mentor, Eenvleugel het bos in. Hij sprong op en rende het hol uit, zich bewust van Eenvleugel, die haar leerling op zijn de hielen zat. Toen ze buiten stonden, legde Eenvleugel uit wat ze gingen doen. “We gaan vandaag het woud een beetje ontdekken, volg mij maar.” Toen ze door het gat in de wand liepen, draaide Taanpoot zijn kop om en zag Daskit jaloers naar hem kijken. Uitdagend stak Taanpoot zijn tong naar hem uit, en hij kreeg een nog bozere blik terug. Taanpoot had er nog niet zo over nagedacht, maar Daskit was ook de enige die hem niet was komen feliciteren na zijn ceremonie. Die verwaande kwast dacht ook alleen maar aan zichzelf. “En dit is de knoestboom. Hij wordt zo genoemd vanwege de knoesten die op de boom zitten.” Taanpoot keek naar de boom, hij zag er vreemd uit, met al die gekke dingen aan de zijkant. “Zou je erop kunnen staan?” “Geen idee.” Eenvleugel lachte. “Je mag het van mij proberen, hoor.” Taanpoot zette heel voorzichtig zijn poot op het eerste uitsteeksel. Langzaam ging hij van knoest naar knoest, totdat hij bijna bovenaan kwam. Hij keek naar beneden. Eenvleugel was bijna net zo klein als de kleinste kitten. Taanpoot sprong omhoog, naar een uitstekende tak, maar hij schatte zijn sprong niet goed in en kwam met alleen zijn voorpoten op de tak terecht. Ver beneden hem hoorde hij Eenvleugel in paniek om hulp roepen. “Blijf je vasthouden!” Denk je dat ik van plan ben om los te laten dan? Hij klauwde zich steviger in de stam vast en probeerde zichzelf omhoog te hijsen. Ineens hoorde hij de tak gevaarlijk kraken en voor hij het wist, viel hij naar beneden. Oh, nee, nee, nee! Hoofdstuk 5 Daskit keek hoe Eenvleugel de bewusteloze Taanpoot het kamp in droeg, 'wat zou er gebeurd zijn?' vroeg hij zich hardop af. Hij liep nieuwsgierig achter Eenvleugel aan, het leek wel alsof ze in tranen zou uitbarsten terwijl ze het medicijnhol binnenliep. Daskit bleef maar buiten staan, hij wilde ze binnen niet tot last zijn. Waarom ben ik nog geen leerling, dacht hij nijdig, hij was maar een kwartmaan jonger dan Taanpoot. Hij hoorde de stem van Zilvertand terwijl hij tegen Eenvleugel sprak; 'hij heeft geluk gehad, de meeste katten overleven zo'n val niet'. Was Taanpoot gevallen? Daskit verbaasde zich erover dat je jezelf dan zoveel pijn kon doen, hij voelde de vacht van Snelstroom naast zich, zijn vader probeerde hem zeker te troosten. Dat is niet nodig, dacht hij bij zichzelf, 'Als mij zoiets overkomt, heb ik zeker helemaal niks' zij hij stoer. Snelstroom lachte, Forelkit kwam aangehuppeld en vroeg: 'Word hij weer beter? 'Nee hij gaat sowieso dood' snauwde Daskit, hij was nog niet vergeten wat Forelkit had gedaan. Forelkit rende huilend naar Dampneus toe, 'moest dan nu weer?' klonk de boze stem van Snelstroom achter hem, hij negeerde zijn vader en rende naar de kraamkamer, hij wilde gewoon alleen zijn. Hij keek om zich heen om weer wat rustiger te worden, alle vertrouwde dingen van de kraamkamer waren er. Schaduwglans had besloten om in de kraamkamer te blijven en zat haar vacht te wassen, Forelkit keek hem vuil aan terwijl ze probeerde een doorntakje los te krijgen en Witkit en Bloemkit waren buiten een schijngevecht tegen Groenpoot bezig. Waarom hield niemand van hem?, sinds het ongeluk vermeden zijn broertje en zusje hem, Forelkit was al even irritant en zelfs Lichtroos leek zich niet veel meer van hem aan te trekken. Helderpoot had voor even aardig geleken, maar nu zat ze met Taanpoot in het leerlingenhol terwijl hij zeker ieder moment van de dag tegen haar zij dat Daskit een stom muizenbrein was. Het leven was gewoon niet eerlijk, hij draaide zich om en zag Roodpoot binnenkomen met een bundel vers mos. Daskit kon zijn ogen nooit van zijn gekke staart afhouden, het was toch vreemd dat je door een training een deel van je staart kon verliezen. Niet zo vreemd als Vleeruistand je mentor is, dacht hij er nog achterna, die krijger trainde hem zeker zo erg dat je wel wat moest verliezen. 'Hou op!' Roodpoot zat hem al de hele zijd in zijn zij te porren en hij was het zat, 'dan maar geen nieuw mos' mauwde de vlammende leerling en hij liep de kraamkamer uit. Daskit zuchtte, draaide zich om en viel in slaap. Lichtroos probeerde zijn vacht netjes te krijgen voor de ceremonie, wat bijna onmogelijk was omdat hij het zelf nooit verzorgde. Witkit huppelde zenuwachtig heen en weer terwijl Bloemkit ze stil zat als een steen, een heel harige steen, dacht Daskit er nog bij. Lichtroos had ook besloten om net zoals haar vriendin Schaduwglans in de kraamkamer te blijven, er was nu echt een overschot aan leerlingen, elke krijger had er een. Toen hij wakker werd had Daskit Zilvertand nog horen klagen dat er maar geen goede kandidaten voor zijn leerling waren. Zilvertand was na vandaag de enige zonder leerling, stiekem hoopte Daskit dat hij samen met Taanpoot moest trainen, dan zou hij misschien zeggen dat hij stom geweest was en dat ze weer vrienden konden zijn. Een oproep schudde hem wakker uit zijn gedachtewereld, 'Laat alle katten oud genoeg om het kamp uit te gaan hier komen voor een ceremonie!'. Hoofdstuk 6 Taanpoot opende zijn ogen, knipperend tegen het felle licht. Waar was hij? Hij zweefde in het niets. Ineens werd de wereld om hem heen zwart en hij hoorde de vertrouwde stemmen van zijn clangenoten. Hij hoorde poten over een stenen ondergrond trippelen en hij vroeg zich af wie het was. “Taanpoot.” Taanpoot herkende de opgeluchte stem van Zilvertand. “Je bent gelukkig wakker.” “Wat is er gebeurd?” “Je bent uit een hoge boom gevallen. Ik was al even bang dat je het niet zou halen, maar Sterrenclanzijdank ben je wakker. Eenvleugel heeft je snel genoeg naar het kamp gedragen.” “Hoi, Taanpoot.” Taanpoot schrok. De stem van Eenvleugel klonk naast die van Zilvertand. “Ik ben blij dat je weer een beetje beter bent, en ik hoop dat we snel weer samen kunnen trainen.” Dat hoopte Taanpoot ook. Er was een hele middag voorbij en Taanpoots zicht was nog niet verbeterd. Hij hoorde dat de Lichtclanmedicijnkat iets aan het doen was dicht bij de rand van de grot, hij raadde dat hij kruiden aan het sorteren was. “Zilvertand, sinds ik wakker ben zie ik niks anders dan zwart.” Zilvertand draaide zich om. “Ik weet niet of ik je zicht kan helpen, jonge Taanpoot.” ”Wat?” Taanpoot staarde Zilvertand aan alsof hij net had gezegd dat Taanpoot doodsbessen moest eten. “Maar ik ga er alles aan doen en tot die tijd kan je wel gewoon in het medicijnhol slapen, dat is makkelijker voor mij, dan kan ik je hier behandelen.” De wereld stortte ineen voor Taanpoot. Als hij nooit meer kon zien, betekende dat dan dat hij geen krijger meer kon worden? Toen hij klein was, ging hij wel eens naar de oudsten voor een verhaaltje, en ooit had hij het verhaal gehoord over Gaaiveder, die blind was geworden, maar toch heel graag krijger wilde worden. Hij volgde de training voor het leven van een krijger, maar uiteindelijk kon hij toch geen goede krijger worden en ging hij onvrijwillig in de leer voor medicijnkat. Zo wilde Taanpoot niet eindigen, hij wilde een krijger worden! Hij wilde vechten en prooi verzamelen voor zijn clan, niet de hele dag in een muf hol zitten, wachtend tot er zieke katten binnen kwamen. Daspoot! Witpoot! Bloemkit! Taanpoots clangenoten scandeerden de naam van de drie jongen leerlingen. Taanpoot daarentegen was zo stil als een muis. Dit had hij niet zien aankomen, hadden zijn clangenoten dan niet allang door wat er speelde tussen hem en Daspoot? Rookster had nietsvermoedend Eenvleugel als mentor aangewezen voor haar tweede leerling, Daspoot! Dat betekende dus dat ze samen zouden moeten trainen. Het leek nu wel heel erg, maar misschien zou Daspoot zijn excuses wel aanbieden en dan zou alles weer goed komen. Hij hoorde poten roffelen op de aarde. Bloempoot kwam op hem afgelopen. “Gaat het alweer wat beter?” Taanpoot knikte afwezig. Hij hoopte stiekem wel dat het goed zou komen tussen Daspoot en hem. Nu is het klaar met die onzin, besloot hij en hij liep naar Daspoot toe. “Kom je even mee?” Taanpoot ging Daspoot voor het kamp uit en ging op een rustig plekje zitten. Hij voelde de nieuwsgierigheid van Daspoots vacht afkomen. “Zeg,” begon hij voorzichtig. “Je weet natuurlijk dat we al een hele tijd ruzie hebben, en ik wilde even zeggen dat ik het nu echt genoeg vind. Ik bedoel, we zitten toch nog wel even met elkaar opgescheept nu we dezelfde mentor hebben. Ook al zullen we misschien nooit meer beste vrienden worden, we kunnen altijd nog normaal tegen elkaar blijven doen.” Het was helemaal stil. Ineens voelde Taanpoot Daspoots vacht tegen de zijne aan. Daspoot snorde. “Ik ben blij dat alles weer een beetje goed is.” Hoofdstuk 7 Daspoot draaide zich om in zijn mosnest, nog heel even, 'Daspoot!' het geroep drong steeds meer tot zijn slaperige brein toe, hij deed zijn ogen open en keek recht in die van Eenvleugel. 'Kom, training' zei ze kortaf, Daspoot liep naar buiten en zag dat Taanpoot al wakker was. Ze waren weer beste vrienden nu de ruzie weer over was, vandaag zouden ze gaan jagen. Eenvleugel ging hen voor naar een openplek waar ze zouden beginnen, Daspoot keek om zich heen en rook meteen al een muis. Hij zou nog even moeten wachten voordat hij mocht jagen, 'jullie mogen beginnen' toen Eenvleugel dat zei stormden ze allebei het bos in, Daspoot ging meteen achter de muis aan. Daar zat het beestje, hij vermoedde niet dat hij ieder moment hun maaltje kon worden. Daspoot ging in de sluiphouding hij kwam steeds dingter bij de muis en maakte zich klaar voor de beslissende sprong. Hij ging door zijn poten en lanceerde zichzelf de lucht in, hij knalde vol tegen Taanpoot aan die het ook op zijn muis gemunt had en bijde leerlingen hoorde het gegrinnik van Eenvleugel. 'Kijk eerst of er niet nog een andere kat op je prooi jaagt' mauwde ze, Taanpoot keek hem vuil aan. Het is zijn schuld dat de muis weg is, ik heb helemaal niks gedaan! hij wist niet dat op het moment Taanpoot precies hetzelfde dacht. Helderpoot had blijkbaar weer door dat de vijandigheid tussen haar broer en Daspoot weer waren toegenomen, ze sprak nooit meer met bijde leerlingen tegelijk. Daspoot voelde zich altijd onzeker en wist niet wat hij moest zeggen als Helderpoot bij hem was, zij lachtte dan altijd maar en hij voelde zich stom. Vandaag zou er eindelijk weer wat ruimte in het leerlingenhol komen, Groenpoot, Wilgpoot en Wolkpoot zouden krijgers worden. Dat zou Roodpoot leuk vinden, dacht hij grinnikend bij zichzelf, de rode leerling zat al de hele tijd achter Groenpoot aan en zij had ook al wel eens laten blijken dat zij hem ook wel zag zitten. Daspoot zat naast Witpoot buiten te wachten totdat Rookster de ceremonie zou beginnen, hij kwam zijn hol uit en sprong op de rots. Na de gebruikelijke oproep kwamen de drie leerlingen zenuwachtig naar voren, je werd natuurlijk niet elke dag krijger. Daspoots staart zwiepte geirriteerd heen en weer toen Beukneus voor hem ging ziten, nu zag ij helemaal niks meer! ´..Dan zullen jullie namen nu Groenwilg, Wilgstroom en wolksprong zijn!´, Daspoot had bijna niks van de ceremonie gezien en liep gefrustreerd terug naar het leerlingenhol. Hij wilde snel zijn zodat hij het oude nest van Wolkpoot kon claimen dat naast die van Helderpoot lag. hij ging het hol in en zag Taanpoot al in dat nest liggen, hij grijnsde vrolijk naar Daspoot en ging verder met het verhaal dat hij tegen Helderpoot aan het vertellen was. Hij liep naar buiten en botste frontaal tegen Groenwilg aan, ´problemen (vraagteken doet het niet)´vroeg ze vrolijk. Hij keek naar de jonge krijger, Eindelijk iemand die hem kon helpen. Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadge zomer 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges zomer